


人类清除计划(ABO) 1-3

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Summary: 设定来源于电影『国定*杀*戮*日』。本文：从2045年起，每年的1111为国定*杀*戮*日，在日落至日出之间的十二小时全国性大扫荡，任何人的殴斗与*杀*戮*无需承担法律责任。ABO背景。黑化杀手A诺x暴力甜心O俊小诺会黑化，但是有人能治他。以及小俊会开挂，那是有人手把手教的。





	人类清除计划(ABO) 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来源于电影『国定*杀*戮*日』。  
> 本文：从2045年起，每年的1111为国定*杀*戮*日，在日落至日出之间的十二小时全国性大扫荡，任何人的殴斗与*杀*戮*无需承担法律责任。  
> ABO背景。  
> 黑化杀手A诺x暴力甜心O俊  
> 小诺会黑化，但是有人能治他。  
> 以及小俊会开挂，那是有人手把手教的。

1

 

13:00 PM

 

便利超市里的小蓝褂营业员在整理货架上的可乐，手脚麻利，他一边码着货架上的商品，时不时低头在手里的笔记上划上一笔。工作帽遮住了他大半张脸，只看得到一个尖细的下巴和精致俏丽的鼻尖。跟他的喉结一样俏丽。

 

暴风雨来临之前总是又闷又热。

 

天气预报今天会有五十年一遇的暴雨倾城。很奇怪，也不是夏季，也不是雨季，大冬天下什么雨呢。

 

按理说，这种天大家一般会出来抢购一些物资回家屯着，以捱过极端天气。可大街上没什么人，出于对十有八九不准的天气预报的罔顾态度，没人倒也正常。

 

但是今天不太一样，令人窒息的除了大气气压，还有随处弥漫的吃人的恐惧。

 

这是第二个国定*杀*戮*日。

 

小蓝褂拿着一罐牛奶保持一个姿势入定了很久，他想起上一个*杀*戮*日，他还未满18岁，没有投票权，无法行使公民权利，同千万青少年一样，无法表态。而他父母在这个便利店里，惨遭扫*射*屠*戮。

 

其实他们距离地下室就那么几步路了，如果当时爬快点，说不定能躲过去。

 

然而事实是，他经过一年的心里救治，已经与身体里的悲痛相处得很好了。

 

就像是吃饭洗澡睡觉一样，悲伤与恨意只是同呼吸一样寻常的存在罢了。

 

 

13:23 PM

 

他大概发呆了很久，连有人进来都没有察觉到。

 

衣服上印有蛋仔烧麦字样的男孩拍了他肩膀，看自己成功吓到对方立马笑得捧腹：“哈哈哈哈喂，我前几天听说，以前的1111，又叫某宝双十一购物狂欢节，大家说是剁手节......大概是剁手不够快，所以这么多年后，直接大开杀戒比较爽...哈哈哈笑死了！”

 

黄仁俊扭头赏了李东赫一白眼，甩掉他放在自己肩上的手，“不懂，这很好笑吗？”

 

“那句诗是啥来着，我还很喜欢的呢......「从前的日色变得慢，车，马，邮件都慢。一生只够爱一个人。」你猜他们怎么说？”李东赫又黏上去，“现在的日色变得快，刀，枪，子弹都快，杀得不够快都无法过一生。”

 

“......”黄仁俊不跟他一般见识。毕竟李东赫除了每天看段子说段子，只能做鸡蛋仔，连信息素都是鸡蛋仔的味道。他原谅他的天真无邪。

 

不过李东赫很快敛起了玩笑的神色，对黄仁俊正色到：“喂，你晚上咋办？”

 

“找个地方躲着。”

 

“不成，我得保护你！”

 

“你少开几个玩笑，会活得很好。真的。”黄仁俊乜斜他一眼，“小老弟，哥哥教导你，要做言语上的矮子，行动上的巨人，讲段子到德云社，先富带后富，好吗？”

 

“喂，我认真的！你自己待着可不成！我有藏身的地方，你必须跟我在一起。”李东赫急眼了。

 

“你爸妈呢？”黄仁俊语气有些冷漠。

 

“没了，去年就没了...你听我说，我们这条街上好几个家庭都只剩下孩子，我们去年成立了互帮互助小组，一直都在积极地接受心理救治...我们都知道你父母也没了...所以你得跟我们待在一块儿，到安全的地方去！”

 

“这话儿从你嘴里说出来，我觉得很中二...你确定是互帮互助，不是其他什么的诸如你单方面拿别人当段子素材之类的？”

 

“我伤心了。”李东赫瘪嘴。

 

叹了口气，黄仁俊说，“......东赫，谢谢你的好意，我真的不用。别担心我，我有地方躲。”

 

李东赫看他坚持，便不再多说什么，只是又恢复了玩笑脸，手上快速地从腰间抽出一把枪塞到黄仁俊手里拿着的本子里，“新鲜鸡蛋给哥留着，明早哥哥要过来拿！”

 

黄仁俊看着大大咧咧出门的李东赫，一时眼热。

 

 

14:01 PM

 

有一滴雨斜打在橱窗玻璃上，紧接着哔哔啵啵，整条人行道一秒就湿黑了，蓄水中。

 

 

14:23 PM

 

黄仁俊在收银台里坐不住了，打算起身看一眼，想着还是趁早关店算了。他刚到门口，就撞进来一个黑色高领的高大男生。或者说是，男人。

 

黄仁俊闻到他的信息素，是很好闻的雪松的味道。Alpha。

 

他被对方一身腱子肉撞疼，小呼了一声。

 

“...啊抱歉！我只是来避避雨的。”黄仁俊在人怀里，对方扶了一把他的腰，他闻声抬起头来，看到一双笑得眯眯的眼眸。还有令人难以忽视的斧凿般高挺鼻梁。

 

黄仁俊赶紧退出对方的怀抱，“没事没事，那边有简易吧台，你过去坐会儿等等雨停吧。”

 

黄仁俊没有忽视在对方怀里感受到的瞬间肌肉紧绷的力量。

 

李帝努在吧台坐下。他看了看雨势，又看了看收银台的小哥。

 

他起身在货架间转了转，拿了一瓶橙汁和一个芝士乳酪面包。

 

结账的时候他留意到收银台货架上的一盒盒*安全*套*。

 

码得整整齐齐。

 

有一盒是倒着放的。

 

他佯装多看了几眼，指尖在倒放的那盒上点了点，又掠过去拿了下一层的口香糖。

 

 

 

 

\------------------------  
2

 

14:32 PM

 

结账。

 

李帝努毫不掩饰打量黄仁俊的眼神，并在看到对方工作帽下边耳朵尖的赧红后，嘴角满意地上扬了。

 

黄仁俊被带有温度的目光看得浑身不自在，加快手中扫码的进度，“咳……一共是27元。”

 

李帝努刷脸付款的时候更是直直地打量黄仁俊，黄仁俊赧然，搞不懂这哥玩味的眼神。

 

李帝努仿佛是在确认什么，黄仁俊直觉他是一个很厉害的alpha，猜想对方应该是在确认自己的……嗯，性别。

 

看着就像是beta呀。黄仁俊不安地摸摸鼻子，心里腹诽道。

 

实际上黄仁俊属于极罕见的特殊人群。他本质是个Omega，但由于父母双方的基因结合在他身上呈现出极其稀有的基因重组——信息素配对有极高的选择性要求。即，他如果没有遇到与他信息素高度适配的alpha，一生便不会发*情，几乎也不会晓得自己信息素是什么味道。他会一直表现得像个beta，甚至是未分化的少年人。不过对应的alpha则不会出现这种情况。

 

高度适配，亦即基因选择的100分对象，信息素配对的99分性状。

 

黄仁俊才不相信什么天选之子。他只相信按照自然法则的淘汰率，这类罕见基因会越来越少。

 

有趣的是，自然法则并非解释客体世界的唯一法则。小概率事件的概率本来就不是零。

 

李帝努判断不出眼前人的性别。这是第一次遇到的情况。他是个刽子手，生理课和解剖课都是满分的头*牌。他同时还是个生理机能优异到拔尖的选手。

 

实际上他没有遇到过闻不出信息素的人。信息素再弱的beta他都能分辨出对方的味道。理论上，他认为出现这种情况只有两种可能，一种是对方用了抑制剂，但能躲过他比动物还灵敏的嗅觉的抑制剂大概尚未面世。那么只有第二种可能，对方未分化。

 

李帝努看黄仁俊长得幼却又不像只有十五六岁的样子，很不解。

 

有意思。

 

15:05 PM

 

黄仁俊时不时瞟一眼对面吧台上吃食的男人。对方大概是把芝士乳酪面包吃出了高档牛排的气势，不知道的以为男人喝的是什么百八十万的高级藏酒。

 

他觉得自己耳朵又烧起来了，心率也隐隐加快。

 

李帝努看天色还早，觉得逗逗小朋友也挺有意思的。

 

“天快要黑了。”黄仁俊听到对方说。

 

“今天是什么日子呀？你的店要开到几时？”比起上一句话，这句话温度高了一点。

 

“……就快了吧……四点前应该要关了的。”黄仁俊小声地答。

 

“嗯。”

 

15:23 PM

 

沉默。

 

15:39 PM

 

黄仁俊已经想催人走了。

 

虽然说他就躲在这儿的地下室，但他可不想让人看到他进去。

 

突然不远处街区传来了走火的枪声。黄仁俊被吓到，小呼了一声。

 

空气中的不安因素弥漫，随时都有可能被引爆。

 

李帝努捕捉到了微不可查的声音，不紧不慢地收拾好吃完的食物，站起身往黄仁俊的方向走。

 

“欢迎下次光临。”黄仁俊以为他要走，赶紧送客。

 

李帝努径直路过开合的自动门，并没有要走的意思。“喂，小孩儿，你今晚躲哪儿呀？”

 

“......跟我爸妈和朋友在一起。”关你屁事。

 

“那他们几点来接你？”

 

“......快了。”管太宽了吧。

 

“好的，那我在这里等他们接到你就离开。你可以先忙你的，不用管我。”

 

“...不劳您费心了，先生。他们也不会那么准时的，有可能我会自己一个人回去。”帅哥还是闭嘴吧。

 

“出于人道主义精神，我决定教你一招防身技能。”李帝努示意黄仁俊从柜台里走出来。

 

神特么的人道主义精神。尘缘不解，命运早已牵好了红线。

 

15:50 PM

 

黄仁俊一脸狐疑。虽直觉此人不坏，但还是感觉十分奇怪。

 

李帝努果真在有在传授技巧。他做了一个“踩踢”的动作，解释道，“利用脚底踩踢对方膝盖下方胫骨，击中率高达80%。”他的脚顺势往外拨了一道，“这是外拨，外拨是截腿技术中隐藏性杀伤力很高的腿法，这一拨严重可致膝关节折断。”

 

黄仁俊将信将疑地走出来看着学，“可子弹没有腿啊。”

 

“对，所以你得躲。普通人准头没那么高，不至于一枪就打中你。我相信你爸妈或者你朋友应该有给你备枪，所以我教的是近身搏斗。”他又把动作做了一遍，示意对方以他为目标来试试动作。

 

黄仁俊照着比划了两下路数，又听李帝努说到，“你知道*性*腺在哪吧...脖子后方那块儿，如果是很危急的情况，想办法戳破对方腺体。当然比起其他器官，你要是有胆子戳瞎对方双眼，这倒是更快的办法。”

 

黄仁俊懵得可爱，白净的小脸仰着头看李帝努，唇红齿白，明眸善睐。

 

李帝努不受控制地感觉有点燥热。

 

 

16:23 PM

 

黄仁俊也燥热。后颈处薄薄皮肤下的腺体异常跳动引起了不适感。

 

他向高大男人道谢。

 

对方瞬间又恢复了全然的冷漠与无关心。只微微颔首便出了便利店。

 

16:46 PM

 

雨停得差不多了。

 

天将黑。

 

其实根本看不到落日。整个天空都是黑压压一片。

 

17:07 PM

 

黄仁俊看周围都已经没什么人了，出门把便利店的挡蓬收起来，这才回到店内拉上了玻璃自动门的内闸。

 

但其实没多大用，挡不了枪和弹药的。

 

他走到冷柜前，把一瓶橙汁拿起来，在货架上摸了摸。

 

此时旁边冷柜开了一道只容一人进出的小门。

 

他把橙汁放回去的时候，不知怎的想到了刚才那位先生，喝的也是这个牌子的橙汁。

 

 

\-----------  
3

 

17:30 PM

 

地下室的某个房间里闪着跳帧的光影。那是黄仁俊家里的影音室。

 

黄仁俊在看默片，耳朵里充斥着地面上传来的各种爆破的响动。他靠在懒人沙发上，脚边是李东赫白天给他的枪。还有另一把枪被他插在后腰上。他喝着苦茶，打算睁眼捱过这漫长的天黑。

 

默片是静音了的《天使爱美丽》。一部本世纪最初最初老旧的法国电影，插曲🎵《Comtine D'un Autre Ete: L'apres Midi》是他最爱的曲子。他想象着这个插曲，看着高饱和度色彩的画面，仿佛是在汲取一种明亮而温暖的力量。

 

寻常人生中一般不会经历太多次的生死。严肃与泾渭分明，平凡与柴米油盐，几乎是大部分人生的主题。

 

“叮——”烤箱里的戚风蛋糕做好了。

 

 

18:00 PM

 

 

布拉大道的圆形广场。

 

这里连接市中心的加泰广场和旧港的市政纪念碑，是N市中心的地标。这附近居住很多名流政要。咖啡馆，酒吧，餐馆，酒店在这里随处可见，相比平日里的热闹非凡，今晚倒是安静得诡异。仿佛是在方圆内枪声不歇的世界里被结界隔离的一个世界。

 

全身黑的高大男子站在旧港最高钟楼的阴影处，他掏出一个黑色口罩戴上，口罩几乎把他眼下的脸部全部罩住了。他找到了一个最佳狙击点，他的雇主给的任务是击杀一名珠宝商。

 

这对他来说是个过于简单的任务。他在等待时机，准备等目标出现时直接击毙。

 

根据情报，珠宝商雇佣了一大批人在今晚保护他人身安全。但是当他看到出现在珠宝商家里的另一个面孔时，直觉这事没那么简单。

 

那是参与大选时落败的政*客。终选时以微弱的差距落败，与现任总*统是对立的另一派别的关键人物。

 

他突然看到了扫在珠宝商脸上的红点，首先下意识地把红点来源解决掉了。他们若想毫无后顾之忧地领取佣金，必须得活着解决目标和来自其他雇佣组织的杀手。但这一枪已经暴露了他的位置。

 

“Shit！”

 

他的动物性已经察觉到了周围危险的靠近，于是不得以只能先舍弃这个制高点。在下楼的过程中，李帝努先后解决了几个近身搏斗的同行。

 

在这个过程中，他的戾气渐渐满溢。顾不上腰间被划伤的口子，他仿佛变了个人似的，将自己毫无遮挡地暴露在光线之下。

 

街边有几个扫射的人，李帝努一枪一个准地逐个解决了。他又藏匿到阴影中——Plan B：他打算从正门直接破入。

 

他今天情绪不太稳定。

 

如果可以速战速决——他潜入珠宝商的独栋住宅，迎头无声拧下了一个人的脖子，却不巧被侧方偷袭的人一刀刺中腰腹。他抓住刀把上的手，用惊人的手力捏碎了对方的手腕并把刀拔出来快速刺回对方的脖子。

 

他从周围的脚步声判断了人数，得有十人以上。他抽出枪，快速解决了其中的两个。有人不怕死地扑上来牵制住他，他暂时脱不开身。被对方压在身下招招致命地锤，同时对方呼应般地侧过身让李帝努挨了其同伴的一个枪子儿，在手臂上。

 

18:43 PM

 

没有人知道身着全黑衣物的这个男人是怎么从建筑物里出来的。

 

他的口罩早就不知道在什么时候被扯掉了，手里紧握着捡来的一把枪。

 

他额角流的血已经凝结，不知道是自己的血还是别人的血。整双眼睛已经杀得通红。

 

仿佛变了个人似的。他没有完成任务，因为珠宝商在他被围困的时候已经转移走了。

 

但是他此时已经不关心任务了。比起杀手本职，很难说他此刻究竟是不是撒旦的化身。他一路走着，看到活物就会开枪，枪子儿不够了就用拧的，拧瓶盖儿的那种手法，干脆、利落、不浪费力气。

 

他走到了加泰广场。

 

街边的便利店已经在扫射和掠夺中变得一片狼藉。

 

他印象中，明明下午的时候货物还码得整整齐齐。

 

 

19:23 PM

 

 

他走进去，看到收银台旁边摆着安全*套的货架上还有一格的安全套没有被弄乱。

 

其中有一盒是倒放着的。

 

没来由地，他伸手往上一按。

 

便利店尽头冷柜墙面上开了一扇门。他嘴角一扬，快步走过去，闪身一入。

 

门很快合上了。此时跟在他后面的人才从便利店外的阴影处走出来。

 

 

19:32 PM

 

 

黄仁俊听到了开门声。

 

他刚刚一直在看《天使爱美丽》，电影已经是今天的第二次循环播放了。他竖起耳朵听动静，冷汗直冒，却又不能贸然行动。

 

他走到厨房打开灯，站到烤箱后面，浓郁的蛋糕香味扑鼻，他戴上隔热手套拿出戚风蛋糕。另一只手紧紧握着手里的枪。

 

站在暗影中的李帝努自然也闻到这股味道了。他当然很饿。

 

他初步判断房主人毫无杀伤力，于是便直接将自己暴露在厨房的灯光下。

 

“不准动！”黄仁俊把枪拔出来对准对方。

 

“......别冲动。”李帝努举起双手。

 

黄仁俊看到是今天在店里教他防身技能的男人，刚想放松警惕，枪口稍稍往下，眨眼间对方已经扑上来钳制住他。

 

黄仁俊被压倒在地，后脑勺和尾椎骨都被磕得巨痛。“啊——！”

 

“啊——！！”浑身蓄力压在黄仁俊身上的男人没想到对方竟迎着他用自己脑袋硬碰上来，分神间自己的腺体则被巨大的咬合力扎破。

 

霎时间，雪松味的信息素爆裂而出，溢满整个地下室。

 

黄仁俊迅速从对方身//下//抽离开来，一边举着枪，一边往后退。“再动我就开枪了。”

 

不妙的是，自己后颈的腺体前所未有地跳得火热。

 

 

19:43 PM

 

 

黄仁俊浑身发热，举着枪的手颤抖不止。

 

他不知道自己的脸已经红到一个新的深色阶。

 

他还闻到了空气中另一股新的气味，一股甜腻的香草味。而那个被他咬破腺体的男人仿佛被按下了静止键，一直僵硬地靠坐在烤箱边，在隐忍着什么。

 

黄仁俊不敢放松警惕，起初空气中的香草和雪松味是很分明的两股气味，渐渐地竟融合在一起，胶着美妙的气息令人浑身上下每个毛孔都叫嚣不已。

 

黄仁俊后颈的腺体张牙舞爪地痛，浑身的血液仿佛都往体内某个隐秘的地方汇聚。他快要拿不动枪了。

 

他不知道的是，此时靠坐在烤箱边的李帝努，体内的两个人格在相互厮杀。主题却是一致的——标记他。

 

爆裂无声的香草味越来越浓郁，空气中的第三种信息素再也无法藏匿。那是一股焦煤味。

 

尾随着李帝努进来的杀手知道自己已经暴露，索性直接出现在厨房里。他欲开枪打死坐地上仿佛已经没有威胁的男人，“今天的bonus有点过分喔，老子可算是走运了。这Omega恐怕是花钱都买不来的上乘货色，哈哈！”

 

黄仁俊早被陌生的情热干扰得浑身发抖，拿枪的手竟无力扳动保险栓。此时李帝努宛如蛰伏已久的头狼，快速起身一个扫腿将对方撂倒在地，走火的子弹射破了桌上的戚风蛋糕。李帝努红着眼与对方缠斗不止，但是由于快速下降的体力和体内庞大的情热干扰，使他频频处于下风。

 

枪口还是顶到了他的太阳穴上。

 

“砰——”

 

 

19:59 PM

 

 

顶着李帝努脑袋的枪口滑落。

 

焦煤味男人倒在血泊里。

 

黄仁俊颤抖不止，情热和过呼吸使他晕了过去。

 

李帝努爬过去按着他的人中。

 

给他渡了几口气。

 

 

20:00 PM

 

 

黄仁俊猛地醒过来。颤颤巍巍地拿枪指着对方，“你到底是谁？”

 

李帝努饱满的额头上垂下几缕发丝，白天明明是梳得整齐的禁欲模样，此刻的潦倒混乱却无端生出些慵懒缱绻的意味。

 

他轻轻包住黄仁俊握枪的手并挪开，柔声说：“是我，是我，别怕，不是他。”

 

黄仁俊晕在雪松味怀抱里的前一秒前还在想，到底哪个他？

 

-tbc-


End file.
